Sonny With a Chance of Snow
by HeatherBearLove
Summary: Sonny's exciting ski trip takes an unexpected turn when Chad joins. But Chad is determined to get everything he wants... even Sonny. SonnyXChad
1. Chapter 1

**(Author note: Please tell me what you think! This is my first fanfic I've ever submitted. Please don't criticize unless its constructive criticism.) **

**Side note- I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1-

Sonny was getting impatient. She had been sitting in her dressing room for three hours, and still she was having trouble memorizing her script for the sketch that was coming up tomorrow morning. Impatiently she threw her script down. Usually this wasn't her style, throwing temper tantrums and such. Lately though her mind had just been a jumble of nonsense, that nonsense being one… or in most cases three words. Chad…. Dylan….. Cooper.

That day, before she left to her dressing room she should have been expecting Chad's usual drop in. She was walking off set with her new script in hand when a sudden way too familiar voice came up from behind her.

________________________________________________________________________

**SPOV**

"Munroe." Chad said slowly, obviously enjoying the cringe on my face that followed his words

"Cooper." I wasn't really in the mood for conversation, especially with Chad Dylan Cooper.

A shudder went through my body as I said his name. Not a good sign, but something that seemed to be happening the more I saw Chad.

What's wrong with me?

It was probably just a shudder of annoyance that goes through me when I hear his name… yeah, we'll go with that.

"So I was acting today," he started, "you know what acting is right? You know, where a person is a character and..."

"YES!" I was losing my temper. "I know what acting is. Get to the point."

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Chad said with his signature smirk. "Well as I was saying, I was acting today, and over heard some of my fellow cast members talk about the Condor studio trip that was coming up, and I was wondering if you were going."

Why in the world would Chad care whether I was going or not? It was just a skiing trip to Colorado for two weeks. I was surprised that it sounded like he was even going, it didn't sound like a Chad thing to do. Going skiing? Of course I'm sure he sees it as just a way to show off on his snowboard skills, should have guessed.

"Sonny?" Chad looked at me confusion in his bright blue… beautiful eyes.

Wait did I just say something about how Chad was beautiful? Wow there really must be something wrong with me today. I realized then that I hadn't given Chad his response. I probably just looked like I was losing my mind in my own thoughts.

"Well, for your information, yes I am going on the trip." I tried to think why he even cared.

"Cool." He said simply, and then just like that walked away.

What the heck was that all about?

________________________________________________________________________

**CPOV**

I smiled to myself as I walked away from her. Not only had I done my "bug the hell out of Sonny" daily routine, I had also gotten my answer. The one I was hoping for. I myself was not at all looking forward to the trip. I was only planning on going for a few reasons. One being the cute girl I had unwillingly started liking from "Chuckle City". Oh well, it only meant I would have 12 days to snowboard, show off, and hopefully by the end of the trip, sweep Sonny off her feet. The first two tasks should be simple; after all I am Chad Dylan Cooper. The last task I was a bit more uncertain of. That bothered me. I was so used to always getting my way. Who would have even thought I would actually have to work at getting a girl. It was unheard of.... well, for me anyway.

_________________________________________________________________________

**SPOV**

For some reason for the past three hours, no matter how hard I tried on my lines, the only thing going through my mind was Chad's voice. I didn't even get why he would care about my participation on the trip. I doubted we would see each other. He would probably be spending all his time flirting with girls, doing ridiculous tricks, and hanging out with his buddies from "The Falls" While I would be drinking hot chocolate in the lodge, falling all over the bunny slopes ( I had never been skiing before), and spending time with people less annoying then Chad. Yes, that did even include Tawni.

________________________________________________________________________

**CPOV**

I hate it when I can't fall asleep, it didn't help with my reputation of having to look amazing delicious all the time. Yes even Chad Dylan Cooper liked his beauty sleep.

I was putting way too much thought into this trip. After all, I never plan things, that's what I hired people to do for me. This was something I knew I would have to plan all by myself.

Maybe I should teach her to ski, seeing as I'm sure; she's never even been on a slope. Or I could take her to the ski lodges nice restaurant.

I jumped to my feet and turned on my computer, looking through the Ski resort website. There was a page of things you could do there that was not ski related.

-Kids day care… yeah right

-Over night spa… way too girly

-Snow mobile outings…. A possibility

-Hot springs….. that could work

-Movie night in the lodge…. Only if I'm in the movie

- Dinner at the top of the mountain…. Bingo

I clicked on the link and scheduled the dinner. Now the trick was to find a way for her to voluntarily go to that dinner with me. This is going to be an interesting trip…

**What do you think?!?!?! I will put the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Departure

**(Author note: Please tell me what you think! This is my first fanfic I've ever submitted. Please don't criticize unless its constructive criticism.) **

**Side note- I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2-**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**NOPOV**

Sonny woke early the next morning, completely refreshed and excited, her stresses from yesterday completely behind her. She pulled up to the parking lot to see Tawni pushing her high healed foot against her car while yanking on what looked like a small black refrigerator.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**SPOV**

Geeze Tawni, is that your suitcase?!?! I looked down at mine, able to carry it off the ground with one hand.

"Sonny! Thank goodness you're here." Tawni said stepping back. "I need you to pull this out for me." She said, walking off to talk to Nico.

I just rolled my eyes, I had already been expecting this, and knew I should the whole trip… and the rest of my So Random career, Tawni was just one of those people you had to learn to deal with.

I was working to getting Tawni's oversized suitcase out of her small pink VW bug, when I saw a sleek black car pull up right next to Tawni's.

Ok, I had three options

Pretend like Chad didn't exist

Think of something mean to say to him

…drop the suite case and run

I'm not really sure how I got to my decision, but before I knew it a door was closing, my hands where letting go of the suitcase, and my body was in full run mode when all of the sudden.

WHAM!!!

"OUCH!" I turned around, my legs twisting while my feet were still in run mode, falling on top of a suitcase, and a very surprised Chad.

"Jesus Monroe." Chad said trying to get the heavy truck sized bag off of his right leg.

I blushed, not believing that in my attempts to avoid Chad, I had a head on collision with him. After my embarrassment was done though, I couldn't help but laugh. There was a mess of pink clothes scattered everywhere, apparently Tawni had over stuffed her bag and the zipper popped. Chad was covered with pink snow pants, pajamas, and matching tops.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**CPOV**

Though I didn't want to admit it, I was so embarrassed. For some reason when I walked over to Sonny she not only gave me a look making me feel like I made her want to puke… or run, but she dropped the ten ton suitcase she was holding right on my foot, causing me to fall and be covered head to toe in pink frilly clothes. Well, I was embarrassed, until I noticed a small brown eyed figure had fallen with the suitcase. To my shame, I blushed. I had never been this close to Sonny before, the smell of her raspberry shampoo blew right into my face, and seeing her face too flush a pink color, my face turned even redder.

"Haha!" Sonny started laughing. "I'm sorry, but you should see yourself! You are covered in pink!"

"Smooth move Monroe. If you wanted to be all over me, all you had to do was ask. I'd be more than willing to give you some one on one time." I smirked, hoping she would take that as a joke… seeing as though I was sounding mean, I was being pretty honest.

Sonny huffed and rolled her eyes, turning away quickly.

Hmm… I'm not used to this. Most girls would have gone weak at the knees at that comment. I have to play a whole new game with Sonny. Apparently Mr. Smooth-move doesn't work with her… I'm so confused.

**_______________________________________________________________**

**SPOV**

Wow. I think Chad just turned me to putty. Did he really just say that? I am kicking myself for not giving a good come back, but that took me completely by surprise! If I hadn't turned around when I did, Chad would have seen my face go from pale to crimson in 2.5 seconds.

"Everyone gather!"

We all turned to see Marshall looking at a clip board and checking people's names off as they got on the shuttle to take us to the airport.

I looked back at Chad who had gotten up now. Though I figured he probably didn't buy or pick out his own clothes, I couldn't help but gaze at him as he brushed himself off. He had a great style and his clothes seemed to be made for him; with that leather jacket on, Chad almost looked like a male model.

"Hello anyone in there?" Chad was waving his hand in my face… Oh God. Did he notice I was just gaping at him? Not to mention I probably had a totally zoned out brain dead look on my face.

"Yeah I know. And if you must know, it IS hard to look THIS good." Chad said pointing to himself.

Damn it he had noticed me staring. I wasn't going to let him win this one though.

"Wow Chad, how did you guess? I was trying to look away, but you're just so dreamy. I wish I could look as cool as you do." Sarcasm was just drenched in every word. But Chad still looked taken aback, and a little pleased.

"Really?" He said, something like optimism filling his eyes.

"No. I was _acting_." I said, whipping the smile off of his face in an instant. Chad looked away then, pulling his own suitcase out of the trunk of his car.

"Chad? Sonny?" Marshall called, looking around the parking lot.

I looked too, I had been in my own little world with Chad and hadn't realized that Tawni… (or more likely Nico and Grady) had picked up all of Tawni's things and everyone was already loaded on the bus except for me and Chip Drama Pants.

"Here!" I called, walking onto the bus. I took the aisle seat next to Tawni and closed my eyes, ready for the 45 minuet drive to the airport, and still feeling a bit smug about tricking Chad.

Not realizing how tired I was, I fell asleep immediately drifting away and finding comfort in the warmth of my jacket, and a tempting and slightly familiar smell hovering in the air.

**Sorry it took so long to write this! I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. I've just been really busy with school! I love your reviews and please tell me if I should fix something or if you like something! **


	3. Flight

**(Author note: Please tell me what you think! This is my first fanfic I've ever submitted. Please don't criticize unless its constructive criticism.) **

**Side note- I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters.**

**Sorry if it's a bit confusing, the point of views go back a forth.**

**Chapter 3-**

**CPOV**

There was no hope of me sleeping on the shuttle. Between the bumpy ride, Devon's loud snoring, and being in such close proximity to the petite brunet next to me I was perfectly… and annoyingly awake.

I was the only one besides the driver awake, even Marshall was curled up in a little ball on his chair at the front of the shuttle. So with no one to talk to, I pulled out my ipod and let the music blast out all my thoughts.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**SPOV**

I woke up from a deep sleep once I heard a door opening. Groggy, I looked around the shuttle to see all the guys stretching, and all the girls fixing their post nap hair. I turned my head to the left slightly and jumped not realizing that Chad was only inches away from me as he was bent down tying his shoes. His cologne had a perfect combination of musk and sweetness. Suddenly Chad too noticed how close we were and practically smacked his head into mine while turning.

"Jeeze Monroe, haven't you ever heard of a personal bubble?" Chad sounded more joking than serious but he still looked a bit taken aback by our close proximity.

"Jeeze Cooper, haven't you ever heard of laying off the cologne?" I teased back, completely not serious though. I liked the way he smelled.

To my surprise Chad just gave me a heart stopping smile before he turned to get his carry on out of the over head compartment. The smile alone was enough to turn my stomach, but once he turned to reach up and get his luggage, my stomach just about did a double back flip. His dark shirt ever so slightly raised as he lifted his arms up, revealing a very tan, very toned stomach.

Stop staring…… stop staring…….. Stop staring…….. stop staring……. Stop staring stop staring. I had to tell myself this repeatedly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**CPOV**

Without even realizing it, I jerked awake as the shuttle came to a stop at the airport. I rubbed my eyes while looking around at the tired boys and self conscious girls, and at Sonny; not quite awake yet but looking peaceful and happy.

"Ok everyone!" we all turned to see Marshall standing up talking to us. "Grab your carry on items and the shuttle will transport the rest of your luggage to the plane." After his announcement he turned to the driver, signing something.

I stood up then only to be right back down. Damn shoelaces. I had just finished tying my shoe when suddenly, I felt eyes on me. I turned to the right just to realize I was only about two inches away from Sonny's bright eyes. Close enough that I could smell her raspberry shampoo, close enough to touch… or kiss.

"Jeeze Monroe, haven't you ever heard of a personal bubble?" I said, even though at the moment I would love to be in her personal bubble. **(A/N: that wasn't supposed to be as dirty as it sounded. lol)**

The small smile on her lips turned to a grimace. She looked a bit embarrassed, but she still kept her cool.

"Jeeze Cooper, haven't you ever heard of laying off the cologne?"

I think it was meant to be a joking insult, but I just took it as a: she thinks I smell good! I smiled at her and saw the beginnings of a blush form on her face right before I turned to get my luggage out of the over head compartments.

Still smiling, I walked off the shuttle and in the direction of the airport.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**SPOV**

My mind was still full of Chad… not good. Especially with someone like me who already had focus issues. I just about did a face plant off of the shuttle, and the rest of the time I was walking, until I got to my seat in the plane, my eyes were on my feet. Tawni was already in her seat in the aisle next to mine and was spouting a nonstop stream of complaints.

"These chairs are too squishy!"

"The food choices are terrible."

"The head phone thingys hurt my ears."

"The stupid seatbelt is going to wrinkle my blouse."

"The lady in front of me has ugly hair!"

At that comment she got a death glare from the seat in front of us. Only Tawni could find that many things to complain about in a private first class section.

"Well now Tawni, if I were you, I wouldn't be talking." We turned to see Chad walking up the aisle. "Did you look in a mirror since you had your little nap?"

He was smiling as Tawni just about had a heart attack and ripped apart her bag looking for a comb. Please tell me he wasn't sitting next to me. I looked at the seat next to me. Marshall had told me that he was to be sitting next to her. So if Marshall was going to sit next to her why would Chad not stop walking toward me?!?! As if he read my mind Chad looked down at me.

"Marshall was going to sit next to you," Chad started saying, "but he gets motions sick and made me switch seats with him so he could have an aisle seat."

And with that said, Chad climbed over my legs and plopped into the empty seat to my right.

"Finally. I've been getting no sleep lately so a four hour plane ride nap will be nice." Chad said, moving around in his seat to get comfortable.

I was surprised at how good of a mood he was in today. Maybe he shouldn't get sleep more often.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**CPOV**

"CHAD!"

I heard my name being called and turned to see Marshall jogging up to the terminal to catch up with me.

"Yes?" I was a bit confused seeing as Marshall wasn't my adult chaperone and we had never spoken more than two words to each other.

"I know it's a bit of an inconvenience but do you by chance have an aisle seat? And if you do would you mind switching seats with me?" He looked somewhat embarrassed but I looked down at my ticket and sure enough it was an aisle seat.

"Sure." I said handing the ticket to him. "I like the window better anyway."

"Thanks. I get motion sick and I'm scared of heights." Marshall said looking slightly ashamed.

"No problem. I used to be the same way."

"Oh, by the way," Marshall said, "this means you will be sitting next to Sonny. You guys are friends right?"

Before I even had a chance to answer he walked away ticket in hand. Once on the plane, I walked my way around people and bags until I heard Tawni's offensive comment, and being the Chad Dylan Cooper I am, couldn't help but make a rude remark back. I looked up to see a red 4B written on the hangover, and looked down to see an apprehensive Sonny sitting in her seat.

"Marshall was going to sit next to you," I started saying, "but he gets motions sick and made me switch seats with him so he could have an aisle seat."

She didn't give an answer, so I just climbed over her and took my seat. It was beyond comfortable, and after getting no sleep the night before I was already feeling relaxed.

"Finally. I've been getting no sleep lately so a four hour plane ride nap will be nice."

Sonny looked at me then, a smile on her lips like she was enjoying some personal joke inside her head.

"That's a good idea." She said. "Do you mind if we close the window?"

Before I could say anything, she leaned over me to grasp the blind and pull it closed. Oh God. I didn't know whether to be excited or scared, but her body brushing up against mine sent shivers down my spine. I have to admit. I was shamefully and slightly turned on but the touch of her body on mine. Damn it Copper get your mind out of the gutter!

With my mind full of Sonny when I closed my eyes, I instantly started drifting away as the pilot was giving the safety instructions. But the last thing I heard was a whisper in my ear, telling me to have a good nap.

***********************************************************************************************

**Funny thing, I was actually watching Sonny with a Chance on TV while writing this. I hope you guys liked it! I love your reviews and please tell me if I should fix something or if you like something!**


	4. GossipPromise

**(Author note: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated… I've written a lot, just haven't typed them up yet.) **

**Thank you to those who reviewed, favorite, ect. You guys rock!**

**Side note- I don't own Sonny with a Chance or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4- **

**SPOV**

A few hours later, we landed in the Denver Colorado International Airport. I could hardly conceal my joy when I walked off of the plane to see the snow covered mountains, framed by large windows.

"Wow." Tawni's mouth dropped open. She turned to me and I turned to her. We couldn't help our excitement.

"AHHH! Haha! This is so exciting! I can't wait!"

For about five minutes we kept up on with thrilled squeals and conversation.

"Can you quiet down?" Portly came up behind us. "You've already just about blown out our ear drums with your ridiculous squealing." All of the MacKenzie Falls cast joined in on laughing at us.

"Well now portly," I wasn't about to let her rain on my parade, "now you know how we all feel every time you talk." The So Random! cast bust up laughing, Nico choked on an airplane peanut he was laughing so hard. Even the guys from MacKenzie Falls let out a chuckle, which was instantly shushed at Portlyn's death glare.

Portlyn stomped off to the rest of the Condor Studios group, her bleach blonde robots scuffling behind her.

"Not going to lie, Monroe. You are mean. Maybe even mean enough to work with the Falls cast." Chad was talking to me, but had an amused look on his face while watching Portlyn storm away.

"HA!" I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. "Even if I was as mean and consented as you I wouldn't be caught dead on your show."

Chad looked surprised, and slightly hurt.

"Well…" Chad didn't know what to say. That's a first. "Well…I-I never actually invited you to join my show."

"Well….Well…" now I was just mocking him. "I'm ok with that, because I wouldn't have joined it anyway."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"……..So were you serious?" Chad asked genuinely curious.

"Yes."

"Well… Fine"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So were you serious that I was good enough to be on your show?" I couldn't help asking.

"Maybe." Chad just gave me a bleached smile and walked to the group.

I huffed a sigh and followed everyone to the baggage claim.

____________________________________________________________________________

**CPOV**

Four Limos were waiting for our group at the front entrance. All of the MacKenzie Falls cast jumped into the white stretch Hummer limo, leaving the smaller black ones to everyone else. We had a three hour drive from the airport to the ski lodges and slopes. God I hate traveling, especially with my dimwitted cast. Within thirty seconds, the girls started up a nonstop stream of chatter and gossip.

"And OMG, did you see Sonny?"

My ears instantly became alert at the sound of her name being mentioned. But before I realized the question was not aimed toward me, I answered.

"Yes, I did see her. Why?"

Portlyn, Natalie, and Cameron all looked up at me from their little circle of gossip, looked at me, giggled, and continued.

"She is such a fashion don't. Did you see the shoes she was wearing? It totally didn't match her outfit!"

I thought back on it now. I pictured her in my mind, but I didn't see anything wrong with the picture. In fact, I thought Sonny had a great fashion sense; it was old fashioned almost, really refreshing compared to the high heeled bleach blonds across from me.

"I hear she is dating that freak that delivers our mail."

WHAT?!?!?! Why didn't I know about this? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I'm supposed to be connected. You would think Sonny would tell Tawni who would tell everyone… _IF_ it were true. I let out a sigh. It must not be true then.

Girl gossip gets boring quickly. And since all they were doing was talking shit (Which I normally like joining in on) since it was about Sonny, I just decided to ignore it. So I just stared out the window at the tall trees and sort blowing snow, and at my reflection in the window. It amazes me how sexy I am.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**SPOV**

It took about two point five seconds (once we were in the limo) before Nico and Grady were planning a scheme to get phone numbers from every girl on the slope, Tawni to pull out her phone (and no doubt text some hot foreign guy who is a lifeguard or something), and Marshall to snore like a lion.

I smiled to myself. Pity Zora couldn't come. I love spending time with the So Random! cast. They all have such unique personalities.

"OhMyGod!!!" Tawni yelled, causing Nico and Grady to cover their ears, and Marshall to jump so high, he smacked his head on the roof of the car.

"What is it?" I asked Tawni, genuinely concerned. She looked distraught and thought we don't always get along; she was still one of my best friends.

"He dumped me!" Tawni said through sobs.

"Who?" I wasn't even aware that she had a boyfriend in the first place.

"Marcos!"

"Who?"

"Marcos! My now super hot ex-boyfriend from Spain! We met at the gym while he was training for a swim competition."

See… I don't make this stuff up.

"I'm sorry Tawni." I tried to comfort her, but it was hard seeing as she wouldn't stop fanning her face; no doubt to make sure her tears didn't smear her make-up.

For the next two and a half hours, we talked and joked about boys, trying to cheer her up. After a really good hard laugh at my impersonation of Chad, Twani turned to me smiling.

"Thanks Sonny, I needed that." She hugged me. And not one of those half ass hugs either. She gave me a genuinely big, happy hug.

"I don't get why guys seem to always have all the fun and leave girls to cry once they are done with us." I said.

Tanwi's eyes became bright once I said that. She was concocting a plan in her evil little mind. It was scary when she used her mind for anything more than memorizing lines. She turned to me.

"Sonny, you are so right!" She grabbed my arm. "We deserve to have some fun too!"

I wasn't really sure what she was getting at, but I let her continue.

"We should have just as much fun getting guys as guys do getting girls." We both looked at Nico and Grady, who at that point had made a whole spread sheet of their female domination plan. "Promise me we will have fun on this trip. Forget ex-boyfriends. We will have the boys of our dreams!"

I was actually kind of excited. This was going to be fun. But why was it that the second she said we would get the boy of our dreams… Chad's face appeared in my mind?

**So…. What did you think?!?! Please review! Tell me what you like! Any suggestions? Sorry again for not updating sooner!**


	5. Roomng issues

**(Author note: HAHA! I updated really quickly this time! Sorry about all the typos in the last chapter. I was on a roll and stayed up late. I hope you guys understand this chapter, I envision things in my head… but that doesn't always mean it makes sense on paper =) thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated!) **

**Side note- Okay… I am just going to say one more time that I don't own Sonny With a Chance and never will so this and all of the chapters after, characters are not owned by me.**

**Chapter 5-**

**NoPOV**

All four limos pulled up a few minutes after Sonny and Tanwi had finished their plans. Everyone climbed out and stretched. It was getting dark, but they could still see about a mile away from their cabins, a ski lift bringing up ski and snowboarders for their last runs down the slope.

"Everyone welcome to Cozy Cabin Lodging!" All of the teenagers and their chaperones turned to see a handsome middle aged man with short sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He gave us all a brilliant white smile.

"I am David Graton. I own this resort, and I am so excited to welcome all of the Condor Studios actors to my resort!"

For the next five minutes he gave a rundown of the place; rules, exciting places, and areas off limits, ECT.

"Now if you will come up and give me your names one at a time I will give you a key to your cabin and you are free to explore and have fun! Dinner will be served at 6:30."

______________________________________________________________________________

**SPOV**

We all walked up to a cabin that was larger and more extravagant compared to the others. It had a large sign that said "Front Office" in the window. On the top step David had a clip board and one by one we walked up to him and gave our names in return for a key.

"Sonny Monroe." I gave him my name once it was my turn in line.

"Ah, the infamous Sonny Monroe." David chuckled as he said this.

"Excuse me?" I was confused.

"My youngest son absolutely loves you. You're the only reason he watches So Random!"

I love my fans and the stories like that always make me smile.

"Well, in that case…" I pulled out a pen from my purse and a small note pad I kept for such occasions. I wrote:

**To my #1 fan! Thanks for watching!**

**Sonny Monroe**

"Here, tell him thanks and I am flattered!" I walked away as David gave me a huge smile and put the paper in his back pocket.

______________________________________________________________________________

**CPOV**

I rolled my eyes as little miss Sonshine spread her cheer. I'd never admit it out loud, but she might be just as popular as me, and that wasn't allowable, no matter how much I liked her.

"Next."

Trevor, Devon, and I walked up and collected our keys. We had cabin three with one of the guys from "Teen Gladiators". I think his name is Max.

"Terrance! You rooming with us!? That's awesome!" Trevor said giving the gladiator a high five. Terrance… Max… close enough.

We walked onto our cabin and got all excited. You know the way guys get secretly when girls aren't around. Jumping up and down, giving high fives, and the occasional belly flops like our favorite football team just scored a touchdown.

After claming our beds, we decided to check out the "Backyard" that was slightly visible through the glass sliding doors. We all walked out and our mouth dropped in unison. The five cabins the studio had rented were all connected in the back, making the backyard a big pentagon (the backs of the cabins being the five sides). There were benches all around, and in the middle there was a huge Jacuzzi.

I made it look like I was enjoying the splendor when really… I was looking to see which cabin Sonny was staying in. Cabin one was all of the adults, we already knew that. I watched as the five girls from "Meal or no Meal" walked out from cabin four. Shortly after, the five guys from "Teen Gladiators" (besides Terrance of course) ran out of cabin five and instantly jumped onto the Jacuzzi still fully dressed.

That just left one cabin… cabin two, the one right next to mine. The only thing that was coming out of that cabin though was screams. It only took me two seconds to figure out who was sharing that cabin… oh shit.

______________________________________________________________________________

**SPOV**

We went from excited to pissed in 2.3 seconds when Tawni and I walked into our cabin to see the Falls girls already claiming their beds and settling in.

"What are you losers doing in here?" Portlyn asked. I was starting to think that grimace on her face was permanent.

"I should be asking you the same question!" Tawni said through gritted teeth.

"You guys are NOT staying with us!" Cameron practically yelled.

Marshall and Tim (The director of MacKenzie Falls) both walked in to the cabin then, looking apprehensive and slightly scared.

"TIM!!!"  
"MARSHALL!!!!"

All of us girls yelled at the same time.

"Now now girls, "Tim started, "we tried to get you separate rooms, really we did…"

"But there were only five cabins and we had to pair off people according to show as best we could." Marshall finished.

"Since there were five Meal or no Meal girls, that left you five." Tim said.

"Tim! Get them out!" all of the Falls girls were yelling at poor Tim.

"The only one getting out here is you!" Tawni said kicking off her heels and rolling up the sleeves of her cashmere sweater. Tawni may be a girly girl, but she can also be scary as hell when she gets mad. Nico and Grady knew that all too well after they got her Cocoa Mocha Cocoa lip stick order wrong once. All of the Falls girls, being the pansies they were, ran and hid behind Marshall and Tim, now making more screams.

"Is there a problem in here?" Everyone turned to see Chad standing in the back doorway.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Chad; just some rooming issues." Tim said to Chad while trying to keep Tawni from smashing Cameron's head in with her stiletto.

It looked like Chad was trying to hold in a laugh as he came to stand by Tawni and me.

"You know," Chad said to Tawni in a lower voice, "Trevor likes you; so I'm sure you would be welcome to take our spare bed." Tawni half laughed, half looked like she was contemplating it.

"And for you," Chad whispered in my ear, I could feel him warm breath on my neck; making my hair stand on end, "I'm sure that there is enough room on my bed for a second person." He traced a finger down my arm. His words sent a shiver down my spine regardless of my efforts of trying to look disgusted. Noticing the affect his words had on me, he chuckled to himself and winked.

"Yeah right Chad." I said with not as much strength and sarcasm in my words as I wanted.

"Suite yourself." Chad said walking away. "Have fun with the real live gossip girls."

How bad was it that I was considering his offer as I looked over at the four feuding girls and the men stuck between it all?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**CPOV**

As I walked away, I stretched out my hand. I could still feel the warmth of Sonny's soft skin on my fingertips. I really did feel bad for Sonny. I couldn't stand an eight hour day with Portlyn, Natalie, and Cameron. Rooming with those three would be torture.

I walked into my cabin to see Meal or no Meal on the TV; and about six guys sitting on the floor drooling at the screen. I didn't get what they saw in those girls. They were airheads with big boobs… oh wait, yeah I guess that makes sense.

"You guys do realize that the real Meal or no Meal girls are within walking distance of you?" By the looks on their faces, the thought hadn't even occurred to them. They all jumped up, and ran out the door, leaving Trevor and I alone in the big cabin.

"So how is Tawni… and Sonny surviving over there?" Trevor asked me the instant we were alone. I wasn't joking when I said that Trevor would love for Tawni to stay in the cabin with us. He has liked Tawni ever since she started in So Random! three years ago. I thought of how ridiculous his crush used to be, until I had my own Random I was crushing on.

"We'll be lucky if those girls last the night, let alone the whole trip."

He sighed. Trevor was my best friend, and the only one who knew that I like Sonny. Though he didn't know how much.

"Poor Tawni."  
"Poor Sonny."

We whispered in unison.

"Poor us what?"

We both looked up then to see a dressed up Tawni and a bundled up Sonny standing in the back sliding door entrance. We stammered coughed, and looked at our feet. How pathetic were we? The two most sought after guys on TV and we couldn't look the girls we liked in the eyes. After we didn't answer, Tawni spoke up.

"Time wanted us to tell you dinner is ready in the meal cabin."

________________________________________________________________________________

**SPOV**

After a non eventful dinner, we all walked back to the cabins. I was dreading the rest of the night. Surprisingly the other girls were just as tired as us, and the night passed with only dirty looks and an occasional chorus of loo-ser from the other beds. Portlyn and Tawni even had a civilized conversation about silk vs. flannel pajamas.

After a long day of travel, I fell asleep quickly; anxious and excited for my first day of skiing.

**Tada! I hope you liked it! Your reviews are so great! They make me smile. I'm going to try and update soon… but we will see.**


End file.
